Broken Covenant/Hope McClain - Accepted
Name: Hope McClain Gender: Female God Parent: Nyx Mortal Parent: Brandon McClain Appearance: She is of average height with long straight brown hair that is usually pulled back in a ponytail. She wears a long sleeved shirt of blue and long torn up black jeans with black biker boots. If you can get her to pull up her sleeves there are permanent scars from her time in captivity. Personality: She speaks out for what she believes in. It can often come out as mean or snappish but it is just her way. She can be easily offended and sometimes made to cry. History: Brandon McClain was a very attractive man. He would often go strutting around the streets of his hometown, L.A. On one of these trips around his town he met a peculiar woman. She wouldn't respond when he tried to flirt with her, as he often did to most women. He became extremely frustrated. He was pleased with the single life but still felt the need to get laid often. So he took the girls wrist and wrenched her around to face him. The woman was actually quite beautiful. He let go and apologized without realizing what he was saying. And he walked away. What he didn't know was the woman he had assaulted was Nyx. She was deeply offended that a man would touch her with such vulgarity and decided to punish him. She knew of his love of being alone and decided the best way was to send him the one thing he didn't need, a child. One morning Brandon woke to the sounds of an infant making noises somewhere. He angrily crawled out of bed and went to his kitchen. There sitting on the counter was a little girl. He was very shocked and angry. He wanted to throw the baby out the door but couldn't bring himself to do it. So he raised the girl in his home. Slowly but surely she grew into a fine young woman. The young girl, named Hope, grew up in LA a perfectly fine life since her father supported them with his job as a lawyer. Right up until she turned 15. She was walking home from school when a man grabbed her from the shadows of an alley. She screamed for help but in LA it was common and no one paid any attention. The man dragged her along after knocking her out with chloroform. She woke up in a basement not knowing where she was. She was chained to a wall by a length of chain connected to her wrists by a pair of manacles. She couldn't move but enough to reach the food on the table 10 paces to her right and the bucket 10 paces to the left. She lived like this, if you can call it living, for 2 years. Her only companions where the spiders that visited her, and unfortunately the men that came at night. She knew what they did to her, and she hated it. She cried at night for her father, and mother that she had never known. One night she watched as the spiders danced across the ceiling and cried. She looked at a corner full of shadows and they started to move. She thought it was just the tears making it happen but then the shadows creeped closer. They took the form of a rather large spider. After a few weeks she could command the Spider well. She had formulated her plans for escape. She had her spider lie in wait for the man with the keys. When he came her spider jumped on him and killed him with a swift bite to the neck. The spider brought her the keys as she directed it to and she used them to unlock the chains binding her. She saw a knife on the man and quickly snatched it up. She and her spider ripped through the home that she was being held captive in, killing anyone that stood in their way. She stumbled out into the streets of LA so close to her home. But she knew she could not face her father. She stumbled down the street towards a local library. There she collapsed, naked and afraid. The librarian wanted to call for help but when Hope saw the phone she screamed stop and the Spider quickly skittered at the librarian. The nice woman scared out of her mind asked what it was the girl wanted. Hope simply replied "I need something to cover myself and a book on shadow control." The woman quickly ran to the lost and found and brought out what she could find. And then she scuttled into the aisles of books and returned with a volume marked: Greek Myth: The story of Nyx. Hope saw this and became enraged. Her mother had abandoned her!? Why hadn't she protected her from those men!? Her, a goddess, could have easily killed them all! Oh how she despised her mother for leaving her to that fate. She stumbled out of the library in a blind rage and ran blindly through the streets. While she stumbled and crashed through streets and alleyways a Hellhound took notice of her. She was so enraged and blinded she didn't notice it creeping up on her. But her spider did. IT hissed out a warning and jumped on the beast. Hearing her spiders distressed call Hope spun around. She spotted the Hellhound and her spider scuffling in the dirt. She jumped at the hound. All her rage and anger boiled forth in one mighty cry of anger, hate, and sadness. She cut the monster deeply with the knife she forgot she had. She felt it bits into the flesh of the monsters neck. She heard it make a high pitched whine. And then nothing. She sat there and cried for who knows how long. Eventually she stumbled farther along the alley. She encountered a man there. He asked her what was wrong seeming to already know her answer. She told him of her life, her mother, and her new found hatred for them all. He simply stated "come." and led her to a warehouse. There she learned of the Broken Covenant. She learned of their goals. And she decided she would join them. She told him that and the man explained to her that she needed to decide which of the leaders to follow. He explained the factions and each of their missions. One called out to her in particular; The Veritum Unitum. They were outraged at the lack of love she felt. And she decided to request permission to join them. The Veritum Unitum looks at the fact that our godly parents don't love us. And she feels like her mother Nyx does not care at all. Why else did she just ignore her daughters tears. She could have saved her! She could have killed all those awful men who did those terrible things to her! If this is how all the gods are then she and all her brethren deserve to be taken from their thrones. And that is her mission in life. Remove those that don't care. Weapons: Celestial Bronze Dagger, and her Shadow Spider companion. DemyxHearts9 (talk) 18:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:DemyxHearts9